


No Escape (needed)

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [35]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Courtship, Fondling, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: From the moment Taro the Indeedee is brought to Summer Days, the Tangrowth named Burry can't take his eyes from him.
Relationships: Mojumbo | Tangrowth/Yessan |Indeedee
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Kudos: 14





	No Escape (needed)

Burry stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide. The tips of his vines started to curl up instinctively, giving him a slightly silly look, but he was far too occupied with the sight of Paul, their human caretaker, bringing in a new Pokemon. Already others in the sunny pen perked up and ran towards Paul and the small Pokemon trailing behind him, chirping and calling out their greetings.

Burry, however, stood still as he felt the heat rising up to his barely visible face, eyes set on the Indeedee that shyly greeted the other Pokemon back. The Tangrowth shook himself after a few moments of gaping, vines shaking with him, but his mind didn't quite clear up. Again and again his gaze was pulled in by the elegant moves of the Indeedee, the little smile and adorable handwave.

"Cutie?" A soft buzz closed in and one of the twin Cutieflies landed on Burry's tangled head. "Cutiefly?"

"Tangrowth," he replied, just as confused and baffled as the little fairy. He couldn't help but stare, glad that the bright and warm sun had promoted a rapid growth to his vines. Otherwise, he was sure that not even his dark skin would've been enough to hide the fierce blush he was sporting. "Tan, Tangrowth..?"

"Cuee~," his little friend chirped out, swooning a bit on her perch. A peal of buzzing laughter followed. "Cutiefly!"

Burry startled, face growing hotter still. "Tangrowth!" he protested, but his heart was beating rapidly. Peeking back at the cute Indeedee, he noticed that the Pokemon in question was looking quizzically in their direction. "Tan!" he gasped and his vines quickly curled up to hide the little bit of face that was still visible to the world.

"Cutiefly," the small fairy Pokemon giggled, patting one vine in consolation before flying off, probably to search for her twin brother. Burry _knew_ she would tell him all, and then both would be bothering him about this.

\---

The twins were buzzing right behind him, whispering in their high voices with each other. Burry was hidden in the shrubs of the pen, eyes fixed on the Indeedee. Taro was his name - Burry had overheard Paul introducing the little Pokemon, and he thought that the name was a good fit for the cute male. Taro was currently cleaning himself with slow, precise licks of his short tongue. The sight made him feel fuzzy, his vines and fingers twitching to take over the grooming.

"Cutiefly," Bao said, the older twin brother of Mei the Cutiefly. He had flown closer to Burry's head and took a seat on one of his vines. Burry swallowed, causing Bao to poke him. "Cutiefly, cutie!"

"Tangrowth," he murmured hesitantly. He didn't want to embarrass himself by going over and offering his help. What if he did something stupid? Taro looked so elegant and cute doing it himself by the pond, the bright sun warming his little body. Burry wondered how soft his short, woolish fur was. How it would feel to wrap his vines around him, cuddling up. Arceus help him, he got it _bad_.

"Cutiefly," Bao said stubbornly before buzzing off and towards Taro. Panicking, Burry jumped out of the shrubs, vines reaching out to catch the meddling Cutiefly. Mei was laughing behind them as Burry hurtled forward.

The commotion was enough to catch Taro's attention. Struck with the sudden glance of the Indeedee, Burry misstepped and tripped over his own overgrown vines, landing smack on the ground. Both Cutieflies were laughing now, tugging at his vines in an attempt to help him up. Burry didn't dare move, wishing the ground would open and swallow him whole.

"Indeedee?"

Burry froze for a second before peeking up. Taro had moved closer, face showing worry as he looked down at him. Flushing deeply, Burry hastily sat up, still staring at the Indeedee. "Indeedee, dee?" Taro asked again, tilting his head quizzically.

"T-Tangrowth," Burry stuttered and swallowed again. Taro looked startled for a moment before blushing.

"Dee?" he asked again. Burry hesitated and felt both Cutieflies poking him again.

"Growth," he blurted and his vines shook a bit. "Tangrowth..?"

For a moment, the two Pokemon were staring at each other with the twins hovering about, buzzing gleefully. Then Taro stepped forward and sat down right before Burry's quivering vines, watching him under thick, long lashes. "Indeedee," he accepted.

Struck down with surprise, Burry didn't know what to do for a few moments. Only when Taro's eyes showed confusion he moved, his vines and red-tipped hands brushing over the softest of furs with all the care he could muster. Taro blinked twice, but then he visibly relaxed under Burry's careful and gentle grooming, soft sighs escaping him.

"Indeedee," he said and stretched out on the soft grass, clearly enjoying the help. He was even closing his eyes! Shooting the two meddling Cutieflies a look, Burry shuffled closer and continued grooming Taro's soft fur. He felt happy and warm all over

\---

"Tangrowth!" Burry called happily as he waddled over to Taro. He wasn't living in the stables - outside between the shrubs and trees it was far more comfortable. He could also go and collect the prettiest flowers before Paul let the Pokemon in the stable out to play. After choosing poorly that first time he tried to surprise Taro, Bao and Mei had brought their friend Olive, a pretty Flabébé, over to help him with that.

This morning, he presented Taro a few big and bright daisies, making the Indeedee flush with delight. "Indee~," Taro sighed and took the flowers for a smell, smiling brightly. Paul the human, who was shooing the last of his charges out and into the sun, noticed the two and chuckled heartily at the scene. "Dee, Indeedee!"

Burry flushed and smiled hidden beneath his ever-growing vines. They walked into the pen together, hand in paw, towards their favourite spot near the pond. The aquatic Pokemon were amiable and left them alone well enough, which made for a good place to sit and enjoy each other's presence. "Tangrowth?" he asked as they took a place. Even sitting he was looming high above the tiny Indeedee - he could easily wrap Taro up completely in his vines. Stretching out his stubby feet, he tugged at Taro, who easily took his place on Burry's lap. Ever since Burry had started to groom him in the sun, the Indeedee was more than willing to trust him like that, not even blinking when he sneakily wrapped some of his vines around his shapely legs and waist, the very tips stroking Taro's short wool.

"Dee," Taro bleated happily and leaned against Burry's warm body. It was easy to soak up the sunlight that made him grow so well and give it back to Taro. He fit well on him, Burry noticed as he wrapped his arms around him. The enticing curves of Taro's body nestled perfectly against his own hidden one. It felt awfully nice, holding him like that, and he couldn't help but move more vines to cuddle Taro with.

Sighing happily, he started an early groom, which had Taro positively melt into the embrace, humming with delight. Maybe, just maybe, Taro might agree to Burry should he make his proposal. In a day or two sounded nice - surely they'd be close enough then, right?

And that was the exact time that Taro started to groom him back.

With his tongue. Licking over his vines.

Burry made an embarrassing sound, vines rustling and curling as heat raced through his body. Taro looked up, but instead of wondering what was happening with Burry, he simply continued to clean up the shivering vine between his paws, his tongue running up the smooth surface before trailing the very tip. A cute, devilish smirk was on his mouth and Burry had to swallow a few times at the sight of it.

"Tangrowth?" he asked with a bit of a high-pitched voice. Taro blushed despite his keen eyes, the smirk turning into a smile.

"Indeedee."

\---

They found a place between Burry's favourite shrubs at the far end of the pen. Burry felt a bit dizzy with the sudden change of pace, his whole body flush with heat. It curled his vines and his fingers, raced up and down his spine and nestled hot and heavy between his stubby legs. Taro was clinging onto him, tiny fingers buried in the tangle of vines covering the Tangrowth. More were wrapped around his body, squeezing those nice, fleshy curves of his thighs. Burry's hands held Taro around his butt, fingers unable to hold still as Burry stroked the delicate, curly fur there.

"Dee~," Taro said, tugging at his vines. There was a breathless, excited tang to his voice that went all the way to Burry's groin. "Indeedee!"

"Tangrowth," he answered, sitting back down on the ground. It was a bit cooler here, what with the shade of the trees, with thick moss and thin grass growing all over the ground. He could do this. Arceus knew he _wanted_ nothing quite as much as doing this. Already he could feel his cock swell, hidden beneath the other vines and not unlike them in form and colour. Taro, too, looked flush and aroused by the prospect of mating with Burry, which the Tangrowth still couldn't quite believe. But he would seize this chance gladly.

All of his vines were shivering and rustling now as they moved here and there, allowing him to drag Taro closer to his base body. The Indeedee made a surprised sound, but he didn't look afraid when he was pulled into the tangle, the vines wrapping up nicely around him. A paw touched the soft, black skin for the very first time, fingers curious as Burry shielded them both from the outside world. Tangrowths were pretty private about their bodies and Burry wasn't an exception. To let Taro touch him like that, to let him see more of his face in the shadows underneath the trees... it was all very exciting.

"Tangrowth," he whispered when he had finished wrapping them both up in a cage of blue, pulsing vines. His body was bare now - the vines mainly grew from his head and waist area. He felt a bit nervous, being so exposed, but Taro simply looked over him with curious eyes before cuddling right up against him. He was so little - his head barely made it to Burry's chin, but he stretched himself up to nuzzle against him. Burry's fingers squeezed Taro's rounded bum a bit tighter in pleased surprise, cock twitching from the closeness and the sweet smell of the Indeedee. Nuzzling Taro right back, he raised one single vine up to the Indeedee's face, the tip wiggling a bit.

Taro got the hint soon enough and opened his hot little mouth for the vine to lick over it, covering the tip with his saliva. It was a sight that had Burry fully swollen in short time, his cock soon wriggling and shifting just as eagerly as his much thinner vines. He pulled the wet one out of Taro's sucking and licking mouth and moved it down between his still grasping fingers that were now pulling apart those fluff and curvy bum cheeks. Pressing the wet tip against Taro's twitchy hole, he coaxed a soft moan from the other Pokemon.

"Indeedee," Taro said and rubbed his tiny body against Burry, who could feel Taro's own erection press against his belly. Sucking in a breath, he wriggled his vine into him. The heat and tightness immediately enclosed the vine, clenching around him and sucking him deeper. He wanted to enter him with his cock so badly, but first, he had to prepare Taro for his girth. Burry wasn't so naive to think he could fit easily into the far smaller Indeedee and he desperately didn't want to hurt his lover.

"Tan?" he asked softly and wriggled his vine into a thicker curl. Taro moaned with pleasure, moving against him in a short rut. The air between them grew warmer and thicker with the heat and scent of two aroused bodies as Burry continued to stretch and open Taro, his vine pulling out and digging right back into him, a pulsing, ever-moving smooth extension of his body. The little Indeedee was soon panting and shivering with lust, pawing at Burry's soft black body.

"Dee, dee," he begged, tongue hot and wet against his skin, fur so soft and bum wiggling with untold need. Burry, too, was shivering, his cock pulsing and curling underneath his vines and Taro's light and curvy body, ready to shoot out and claim. Pulling the vine out of Taro's hole, he shifted the Indeedee higher with his hands to make space for his erection.

It was a thick, slimy thing that looked just like his other vines if it wasn't for the sheer size of it. Pulsing and wriggling about, Burry let it wrap tightly around Taro's waist, who gasped in surprise at the sight of the long, hot cock. It was shifting and twitching as the swollen, moist tip nudged his hole, cheeks still pulled apart by Burry's red-tipped fingers. Moving forward, it was still a tight fit, but Taro didn't seem in pain as he rocked his hips backwards and against the hot intruder.

"Dee!" he cried with pleasure when the tip finally slipped into him, more inches quickly following as Burry dug his cock into that generous bum of the Indeedee. Taro's body wrapped up so tightly around him that he couldn't help but fill him up as much as he could, cock jutting forward and back again, just as mobile as any of his other vines. Taro writhed, his belly bulging out as he was speared like this, paws now clinging onto the hot shaft wrapped around him. Tiny, soft digits kneaded and rubbed Burry's sensitive cock and he groaned loudly with every move Taro made. The little Indeedee was positively riding himself on Burry, hole clenching and clamping down on his throbbing, smooth girth.

"Tan, Tangrowth," Burry gasped, pulling him closer, basking in the warmth of that soft body, cock pushing again and again into Taro who was rutting against his exposed belly, cock slippery with precum. The Indeedee came with a bright yelp, his red cock twitching as it spurted out hot cum onto Burry. His whole body tensed up during his orgasm, bum milking Burry's thrashing cock. Gasping for air, heart beating fast and wild inside his chest, Burry let out a low, keening moan as he followed, eyes closed and mouth open as cum raced up the length of his cock until it shot out of the very tip, buried deep within Taro. The Indeedee whined with the sensation of being pumped full, still riding him with frantic moves, sliding up and down and up and down while sticky, cream-coloured cum spilled out of his hole, dripping down both Burry's shaft and those soft, thick thighs of Taro.

With one last shudder, Burry sank back down, his grip around Taro loosening. He waited for a moment until his cock started to deflate before he wriggled it out of his lover, quickly hiding it back underneath the wriggling mass of vines growing from his lower body. Taro sank against him, sucking in the air as cum dripped and drooled out of his gaping hole.

"Dee~," he said with a wobbly, breathless voice and nuzzled right back against him. Burry grinned, lightheaded from his own orgasm, and wrapped his arms around Taro's waist, pulling his vines back around himself to let some fresh air into their hidden space.

"Tangrowth," he agreed. That had been pretty awesome.

\---

"Are you sure the two are okay?" Paul asked the tiny Cutieflies that were currently feeding off of the palm of his broad hand. Already most of the sweet sugar water was gone as Bao and Mei feasted.

"Cutie~," Mei singsonged, making pretty eyes at the big but gentle human. "Cutiefly!"

"Hmh... well, I guess that's okay then," Paul chuckled and tickled Mei, who buzzed happily. "I'll put their dinner right at the gate. Could you show them when they're finished?"

"Cutie!" Bao agreed and got a tickle as well. Then both buzzed away, bellies full with their meal.

"I better go and call Tahlia and Miss Lewitt," the caretaker said to himself, cleaning up his hand with a tissue. "There'll definitely be no eggs for them."

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
